


Destiel/Sabriel Oneshots

by SuperEmoTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, oneshots, smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEmoTrash/pseuds/SuperEmoTrash
Summary: This is a book of oneshots, usually fluff, but some kinda smutty things might occur maybe?? If there are requests for smut, I might write some :) but for now, this is just a big ole pile of fluff. If oneshots are related to one another, I'll add it into their chapter descriptions.*quick note* I accidentally deleted this earlier today (well done, me), so this has been reuploaded, if any of you guys wondered where it went :)





	1. Sleepy Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is half asleep, and Dean finally works up the courage to do something he's wanted to do for a while.

'Mornin' Cas.' Dean mumbled from his chair, after hearing the telltale sound of Cas's slippers shuffling into the kitchen. There was a quiet yawn from behind him, and Dean resisted the urge to turn around and hug the sleepy angel. The guy was just too damn cute for his own good.

Sam walked in soon after; being the early bird of their strange little family, he had gone out for a run at 'stupid o'clock in the goddamn morning', as Dean had put it, and was now showered and dressed. He made his way across the kitchen and opened the fridge to inspect the pickings for breakfast.

'Dude, do we really only have pie?' Sam turned around, only to be greeted with his brother's eyes dopily staring off into the distance. Sam rolled his eyes and spoke a little louder.'

'Dean. Dean! _DEAN_!' The older brother jumped suddenly, almost falling off his chair in fright. He turned bright red and glared at Sam, who was now chuckling.

'That's _so_ not funny.'

Sam snorted, and turned to take the keys for the impala.

'I'm gonna grab breakfast, seeing as we only have pie in the fridge.' He pointedly glared at Dean, who mumbled something about how 'anything counts as breakfast if you're hungry enough' into his coffee. Sam huffed and left the bunker, shutting the door loudly behind him in frustration.

Dean had almost forgotten Cas was even in the room, but was sharply reminded of the fact that there was indeed a sleep-ruffled angel in the near vicinity by said angel promptly falling asleep on Dean's shoulder. Cas's head had drooped as he was sitting at the breakfast table, and had managed to nod off at the most inopportune of moments, seeing as Dean was now hungry and had an adorable angel sleeping on him.

Dean sighed, thinking stuff over. He'd never really addressed his feelings for Cas before, mostly because he had a huge case of denial that he was bisexual, but also because Cas was his best friend. If the angel ever found out about it, he'd leave Dean for sure. And that was something he just couldn't risk. Dean chewed on his lip as he thought, but snapped back to reality when Cas mumbled in his sleep.

'Dean...' Dean's eyes widened. Cas was dreaming about him?! The angel whimpered slightly, and burrowed his face into Dean's shoulder.

' Dean... where are you? No... no.' His brow furrowed and he let out another small whimper. Dean shook him slightly.

'Hey. Hey Cas. Cas. Wake up.' The angel startled awake, and upon seeing Dean's face, started sobbing. The frightened angel threw his arms around Dean, clinging on for dear life.

'Hey, Cas, it's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't real.' Dean soothed Cas, gingerly wrapping his arms around the still shaking angel. Cas sobbed again, sounding so broken that Dean couldn't help himself. He just wanted to fix his angel. Dean took Cas's face in both hands and kissed him.

Cas's lips were chapped, but soft, and his mouth was warm and wet against Dean's. Cas's hands gripped Dean's shirt as their mouths moved together, drinking in the taste of the other. Dean had expected it to feel wrong and awkward, but damn, this felt amazing. He threaded his fingers into the small hairs at the nape of Cas's neck, making the angel let out a small moan, and kiss Dean harder. Dean pulled Cas into his lap, stroking up and down the angel's waist, and pushing his tongue gently into his mouth. Cas accepted, and they sat there for the next few minutes, simply kissing one another; getting lost in the taste of one another, and, though neither would admit it, falling slightly more in love with the other. When they finally broke away, Dean stared into ocean-blue eyes.

'Dean-'

'I love you, Cas.' The words came out rushed, and completely unexpected, and Dean's face went bright red for the second time that morning. Cas smiled that gorgeous little smile and said:

'I love you too, Dean. I've been wanting to say that for a while now.'

Dean simply kissed Cas again, because goddammit, he was in love, and he could finally be with his angel.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get lost in the middle of nowhere, and Gabe steps in to help... kinda.

'Are you freaking _kidding_ me?!' Dean hit the heel of his hand on Baby's steering wheel in frustration. Of _all_ the times they could get hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere, Sam had forgotten the map. Just _great_. How _fun_. Dean glared at his brother.

'Well done Sammy, now we can't even get back on track. What the _hell_ do we do now?'

Sam bit his lip, brow furrowed, and suddenly had an idea.

'We could call on Cas, he might poof back to the bunker for us and bring us the map.'

Dean shook his head and sighed.

'Can't do that, he's upstairs doing angel stuff.'

Sam slumped back into the leather upholstery in defeat. He would usually be full of ideas, but after researching their latest case all night, his brain was fuzzy and still trying to force the rest of his body to not fall asleep on the spot.

Dean huffed and got out the car, boots crunching on the pavement as he stalked away. He'd be back in a few minutes; Sam knew he just needed some space to calm down and gather his thoughts.

As Sam stared at the empty fields surrounding the car, his brain began to think again, and soon enough, he was praying to Gabriel to help them.

There was the sound of wings from the back seat, and Sam turned round, now face to face with his favourite angel. Sure, Cas was part of the family, but he'd always had a soft spot for the sandy haired trickster in front of him.

'Hey Samsquatch, what's up?' Gabe gave him a goofy grin and Sam couldn't help but smile back.

'Well I left the map at the bunker, and Dean took a wrong turn a few miles back, so he got mad and left. So, uh, would you mind maybe going back to the bunker and bringing us the map?' Gabe smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before replying:

'Only if you give me something in return, Samosa. Something... special.' Sam gulped, and found his mouth was just as dry as before. Curse this damn angel, why did Gabe have to do this to him?

'What exactly does 'special' mean then?' Gabriel inspected his nails for a second before looking up at Sam through his eyelashes.

'Oh, nothing too extravagant, just... one small thing. But it's something I've been wanting from you for a while.' The angel was suddenly in the driver's seat, almost pressed up to Sam. The latter took a deep breath, fairly sure he was going to regret what he said next.

'Then what do you want from me, Gabe?'

The angel's voice dropped to a whisper. 'I will retrieve your precious map from the bunker... if you kiss me.' Gabe looked incredibly pleased with himself, proud that he'd thought up such a master plan. Sam's eyes widened.

'Um...'

'It's yes or no, Sammy-boy.'

Sam reached over and easily picked up the smallish angel, and promptly set him down onto his lap. Gabe squeaked at the sudden movement, but soon smirked gleefully.

'Well, Samantha. I didn't think you were one to-'

Sam's lips were suddenly on Gabe's. His hands were on the angel's hips, fingers digging gently into the soft flesh and smoothing his thumbs over Gabe's skin. The angel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed back, lips open and so damn hot that Sam could barely take it. Sam risked slipping his tongue into the angel's mouth, and was greeted with another tongue, eager to roam Sam's hot cavern. In all honesty, both parties were disheartened when the kiss ended.

'So... um... I guess I gotta get that map back.' Gabe flushed red, and Sam pressed a kiss to the side of the angel's neck, chuckling.

'Yeah, you do. But... stay after you've given it to me, would you? I... uh, I'd like to do that again.' It was Sam's turn to go pink, and Gabriel smiled down as his incomprehensibly awkward human.

'Of course, Samsquatch. I'll be right back.'

When Dean got back to the car half an hour later, he immediately turned around and stomped off in the opposite direction. Seeing his brother making out with an angel _wasn't_ something he wanted to see again.


	3. Hot Pie

Walking into the kitchen, Dean saw a simply beautiful sight. A gorgeous, delicious, fresh-out-the-oven apple pie. Without even bothering to wonder who had made it, Dean grabbed a plate and a fork, and immediately cut out a piece of pie for himself. Mouth watering, he dug his fork in, and took a bite.

HOT. SO HOT. SHITSHITSHIT.

Dean's hands flailed as his mouth burned like the pits of hell. He jumped up, knocking his chair over, and ran to the sink. He turned the tap on, and cupped his hands to gather some water. Sipping furiously, Dean managed to get some water into his mouth. 

It was still WAY too hot. 

Dean's favourite angel entered the room, stopping in the doorway as he took in the sight of his human drinking water from his hands, an abandoned chair lying on its side, and the pie, one slice missing.

'Dean, what precisely are you doing?'

Dean turned bright red, and dried his hands on the towel before swallowing the remains of the soggy pie in his mouth. 

'The pie was too hot.' He whispered. Cas's features almost turned into a smile, but he regained his composure as he walked over to the embarrassed human.

'Dean, I took the pie out of the oven ten minutes ago. It hardly had enough time to cool down before you consumed it.' Dean sighed.

'Well how was I supposed to know?!' Cas chuckled, before whispering in Dean's ear:

'You can't resist anything hot, Dean. And I distinctly remember you thinking that I looked 'really goddamn hot' yesterday when I took my shirt off before bed. Now, do want me to cool you down?'

Dean, whose mouth was burned from that damn pie, nodded vigorously. Cas's tongue was suddenly in Dean's mouth, licking around the hot cavern. Dean soon realised that Cas's tongue was cool and soothing to his mouth, and kissed his angel harder to alleviate the symptoms of his burned tongue. 

Cas's hands roamed over Dean's skin, eventually resting at his hips and pulling the man flush to him. His grace was working wonders to Dean's mouth, he could tell already from the little noises the human was making. He attached his lips to Dean's neck, kissing gently on the freckled skin, drawing beautiful moans and groans from the hunter.

'Cas...' Dean breathed. He bent his neck up to give Cas better access, who then licked a stripe up the hunter's neck. Dean moaned loudly, and felt the blood pool down south. Cas seemed to notice straight away, and stared lustfully into Dean's eyes as he said:

'Let me take care of that for you.'

Dean almost swooned on the spot. Grabbing Cas's hand, he practically dragged the grinning angel into his bedroom, and with a furtive look down the corridor, shut the door behind him.

He supposed that eating pie that hot wasn't too bad after all.


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean may or may not be slightly scared of storms.

To anyone else, it was just a storm. Just the weather being a little exciting. But not to Dean. For all the times he'd said he was tough and strong, Dean had missed out one major detail: He was fucking _terrified_ of storms. The thunder was too loud, and the lightning bolts reminded him of someone being stabbed. Ever since he was a kid, Dean could remember hiding under the covers during storms.

He was a wimp.

A big, fat _baby._

Dean knew he needed to man up and face his fear, but something about getting out of bed at three am when it felt like the house could explode at any second put him off.

Another crash of thunder made Dean jump, and he sat in his bed, knees drawn to his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around them. He rocked back and forth, trying to calm himself down.

'Grow the hell up. It's just the weather. You shouldn't be scared of this, you're not fucking five years old anymore.' Dean said to himself. He silently cursed himself as the first tears rolled down his cheeks, and sobbed into the darkness. Once he'd started, Dean just couldn't stop crying. It was just terrifying, being so small and at the mercy of something he just couldn't control.

The door quietly opened, and someone walked in. Someone with wings, that were outstretched, and took up most of the expanse of the room. Dean tried to make sure he didn't make any more of those embarrassing sobbing noises, but a small whimper managed to escape his lips as Cas made his way over to the bed.

Strong arms were wrapped around Dean, and suddenly gorgeous, downy wings were creating a cocoon around him. Dean started crying all over again, mostly from the fact that he was showing his weakness, and he was vulnerable, but also because Cas was here, and there was nobody else who Dean would choose to comfort him.

'Dean. My wonderful, incredible, amazing human. You are safe. I am here. And I will stay as long as you need me to.' Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's temple, and gently pulled the still trembling hunter down with him so they were lying back on the bed. The angel set the covers over the two of them, and draped his arms and wings carefully around Dean. He absent-mindedly threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, gently massaging his scalp, causing the hunter to let out an appreciative sound.

'Cas?' The angel's name passed Dean's lips in an almost broken whisper, and Cas snuggled up closer to his human.

'Yes, Dean?'

'Thank you.'

Both hunter and angel slept peacefully that night, and found peace within the midnight coloured cuccoon of Cas's wings.


	5. Nightmares

All Gabriel could see was Sam, body twisted and contorted, blood spilling out and pooling on the ground, the life draining out of him. His feet hit the ground faster than he thought possible as he sprinted towards his favourite human. But no matter how fast he ran, Gabriel never got to Sam before he took his last breath. He collapsed over Sam's body, gut-wrenching cries exploding from his throat as he screamed to heaven that he'd make everyone pay for what they did.

Gabe woke up, shaking and terrified. He passed a hand over his face and stepped out of bed. Taking a few deep breaths, Gabriel calmed himself down. Those nightmares got worse each night. Every time, he'd see Sam, and every time, he couldn't save him. It was killing him. The angel decided to go outside for some fresh air.

The next night, the same nightmare returned. Biting wind swirled around him, making Gabriel feel smaller than he ever had; he almost considered curling up on himself. But no. He had to find Sam.

As he turned the corner of the alley he visited every night, he saw Sam standing there, smiling at him.

'Oh there you are, Gabe! We just took out a vampire nest. Dean's gone to get us some beers from the store down the street. Want to come celebrate with us?'

Gabe blinked. Sam was... _alive_? He was never alive in the dreams. Never. Sam was always dying. Something was incredibly wrong. The human stepped forward, just as the angel stumbled back.

'Gabe? What's wrong?' Sam looked concerned, worry etching his handsome features. He reached out to touch Gabriel, who backed away even more, and almost tripped over his shoes.

'You shouldn't be- y-you're never-' the angel swallowed the lump in his throat as his brain kicked into gear. Maybe if he could save Sam in his nightmare, they'd stop. It was an unlikely theory, but worth a shot all the same. Gabe grabbed Sam by the wrist.

'We have to get out of here, Sam. I mean it. Now.' He stared up at the man pleadingly. Sam looked confused.

'But I promised Dean I'd wait here for him. I can't just leave, he'll freak out wondering where I've gone.' Gabe resisted the urge to pull his hair out, and took both Sam's hands.

' _Please_ , Samsquatch, I'm begging you here, we gotta leave.' As soon as the words had left his lips, the two heard a hissing sound coming from somewhere behind them. Both turned round, to see a vampire, teeth bared, and ready to pounce.

'Shit, I thought we killed all of them.' Sam began to remove his knife, but the vampire acted first, shoving the angel out the way and sinking its teeth into the human.

Sam screamed, trying hopelessly to get the bloodsucker off him, but for some reason, Sam wasn't strong enough. Gabe tried to run to him as fast as he could, but he couldn't get anywhere. He stayed in the same spot.

Gabriel was forced to watch as the vampire raked its nails over Sam's skin, tearing the flesh and leaving the human bleeding freely. The angel yelled, shouted, screamed to anyone who was listening to fucking _do something_ , but nobody came. The vampire just kept making Sam bleed, deep wounds forming all over the man's body.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, the vampire stopped. Sam was bleeding out. It licked up as much blood as it could, and Gabe watched through his tears, the world blurry around him.

The vampire vanished, and suddenly Gabe could move again. He ran over to Sam, who was slumped against the wall, blood leaking onto the ground from everywhere Gabe could see. He took Sam's bloody face in his hands, and shook him lightly.

'Sam. _Sam_. Samsquatch. Samosa. SAM GODDAMMIT _PLEASE_ , YOU HAVE TO BE ALIVE! _PLEASE! I LOVE YOU_!' The angel collapsed onto his human, tears splashing onto the ground, mixing with the blood, and Gabriel cried.

The next few days were awful. Gabriel looked more tired each morning, and he avoided Sam whenever possible. He didn't think he would be able to fight off a breakdown if he stayed in the same room with him for too long. Dean soon noticed something was up.

'Seriously man, I'm telling you Gabe's hiding something. He's staying as far away from you as he can, he's always been surgically attached to your side till now.' Sam shook his head.

'Dean, I think he'd tell me if he was having a rough time.'

'I wouldn't be too sure about that, Sammy. You know how Cas can be, and he barely talks to the other angels. Gabe spends a hell of a lot more time with the rest of them; they've probably told him to ignore you.'

'They'd better not have.' Sam huffed and stood up, for once leaving his research unfinished. He went to find Gabe's room, which the brothers had decided to decorate for him. Gabe was now the newest member of their family, so it only seemed right to give him a bedroom of his own.

Sam knocked on the door.

'Gabe?' There was no reply, and Sam knocked again, a little harder.

'Gabriel. You in there?' Again, there was no noise from inside the room, so Sam carefully pushed the door open.

The angel was sitting on his bed, eyes to the floor, as if he was trying to make his gaze burn through the boards.

'Gabe-' Sam started, but the exhausted-looking angel cut him off.

'No, Sam, please just go. I- just- just go. Please.' Sam didn't exactly know what to do. How was he supposed to deal with a depressed angel?

'Listen, Gabe, I just want to make sure you're okay. And right now, I can tell you're _far_ from okay. Please let me help.'

The angel finally gained the courage to look at Sam. He blinked away tears rapidly, internally cursing himself for letting stupid, petty human emotions get the better of him. He swallowed, and willed his voice to not betray him.

'I'm _fine_ , Sam. Don't worry about me. Go back to your research.' He tried to smile, but Gabriel suspected it might have accidentally turned out as a grimace instead. Sam sighed, and to the angel's relief, walked out the door and back to Dean.

As soon as the door was closed again, Gabe shoved his face into the pillow and sobbed, his mind still replaying the images of Sam dying over and over.

That night, the nightmare came back. Thank christ it wasn't the version with the vampire. Gabe turned the corner to find Sam's bloody body again, and he blinked back tears. He knew it wasn't real, but all the same, it felt like being stabbed with an angel blade a hundred times over.

Then Gabriel had an idea. Maybe, just _maybe_ , if he tried to wake himself up...

Gabe completely ignored Sam's body, and instead walked over to the alley wall. He pulled back his fist, and punched the wall as hard as he could.

The angel woke up. His fist hurt, and in his sleepy haze, he realised that he'd punched the bedside table. The force of the impact must have woken him up. Gabe momentarily congratulated himself, but then the image of Sam's mutilated body flashed through his mind again. Gabriel chocked on his breath, desperately trying to breathe through the pain in his heart.

After calming himself down for a minute or two, the angel decided something. He got out of bed, crept to the door, and listened for activity outside. Nothing seemed to be going on, seeing as it was about three in the morning, so Gabe cracked open the door and made his way down the hall.

He pushed open the door on the other end of one of the bunker's many halls. He took a few heart rate-steadying breaths, and whispered into the darkness.

'Sam? Sam. Are you awake?' The younger hunter rolled over in his bed and blearily opened his eyes.

'Gabe? What are you-'

Gabe tried to talk, but everything came out as one, which meant Sam couldn't understand a word the angel was saying.

'Samikepthavingnightmareswhereyoudiedandicouldneversaveyouandijustkeptcryingandcryingbecauseidon'twantyoutodie-' Gabe chocked on air, sobbing. The angel's eyes leaked salty tears, the droplets falling onto the carpet.

'Woah,' Sam said, 'say it all again, but _slower_.' Gabriel tried to get the words out.

'I'm getting these nightmares where you _die_ , Samsquatch. And every damn time, I can't save you. I just-' the angel broke down in tears again.

Sam wasn't wearing a shirt, but he found himself not really caring as he wrapped his arms around the crying angel, and pulling him to the warmth of his body.

'Hey, hey, it's alright. It's okay. I'm fine, Gabe. I'm right here. I'll always be right here with you.' Gabriel clung onto his human, and wept into his chest. Sam moved his hand up and down Gabe's back, soothing him.

'Oh _god_ , Sam. I couldn't save you.' Gabriel dissolved into tears once again, and Sam put his hands on the angel's shoulders, steadying him, and looked straight into his eyes.

'Listen to me, Gabe. I'm right here. I'm not going to die on you anytime soon, okay?'

The angel sniffed, and nodded reluctantly.

'Okay.'

Now how's about we go to bed? It's-' he glanced at the alarm clock by his bed '-eight minutes past three in the morning' Sam laughed quietly and turned to get into bed. Gabe awkwardly stood there for a beat or two too long, and then realised he should leave.

'Oh, um... I'll just go then-' Sam turned to the angel again.

'No, no. No way. You're staying here with me. And you're gonna stay every night so your nightmares go away.' Sam still sounded a little uncertain, as if he _wanted_ Gabe to stay, but wasn't exactly sure how to the angel would react.

'Well, I mean- are you sure?' Gabriel's eyes lit up in hope, and he wrung his hands nervously. Was Sam really... inviting him to bed? What was he supposed to say? He wanted to be with Sam more than anything, but he didn't know how the human felt about him.

'Gabe, of course I'm sure. Now come here.' The angel got into bed beside Sam, and, unsure of what to do, faced away from the hunter. Strong hands found their way to his hips, gently pulling him towards the muscled heat of the man beside him. Sam fit easily around the smaller angel, and he rested his arms around Gabe, sealing him in the warmth his body radiated. Sam could tell Gabriel was still tense, and carefully nudged Gabe around so they were facing each other.

'Gabe, it's okay. If I'm freaking you out, you can leave any time you want to. Just...' Sam sighed. He really wanted to kiss Gabe, but whether the angel wanted it or not, he just couldn't tell.

Gabriel took a deep breath and forced himself to get the words out.

'Sam, I gotta say this, I just- I- _fuck_ \- I love you okay? And- and you're probably going to kick me out cause you think I'm being a creep, but-' Sam shut Gabe up with a kiss. It was filled with longing, and as human and angel kissed, something snapped in both of them. Soon enough, they both had their hands roaming all over the other, tongues in each others mouths, breaths being exchanged in the hottest kiss either had ever experienced.

Sam kissed down Gabe's jaw to his collarbone, and bit lightly. A small moan was drawn from the angel. Sam looked up at the blissed-out angel, and said the words he never realised he wanted to tell him.

'I love you too, Gabe.'

'Oh god, _Sam_...' Gabe tried not to squirm as the hunter held tightly to the angel, and kissed down his chest, sucking on his nipples and making Gabriel moan. The angel couldn't imagine any better way to get rid of his fears.

Every night after that, the angel stayed with his hunter, and if he ever became afraid, Sam would show Gabriel, with all the love he could, that he was very much alive, and not about to go _anywhere_.


	6. Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds something...

'Sam, hurry the hell up!' Dean yelled down the sewer tunnel. His brother was trailing behind, stooping low to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling of the sewer. The monster was probably gaining on them, but they were nearing the next grate, so the hunters were trying to be as fast as they could.

There was a shout behind Dean. He span round, expecting to find his brother in the claws of some bastard monster. Instead, said brother was grinning from ear to ear, most likely trying not to laugh.

'SAM, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?' WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE-' Dean was interrupted.

'I- I found my shoe. I found my shoe, Dean! I found it!' Sam laughed in disbelief, and Dean found himself smiling despite the situation.

'Great, Sammy, but we have to leave before we're that creature's midnight snack, okay?'

They eventually made it out the sewer and into the night air. Sam slammed the grate shut behind them, and held his shoe up in the air triumphantly. Dean laughed, shaking his head, and both brothers made their way back to the motel.

Sam spent the whole of the following morning telling Gabe and Cas how he'd bravely fought off the monster to retrieve his precious shoe, while Dean rolled his eyes and tried to get on with some work.

If Sammy was happy, he was happy, Dean decided. And at least he'd _finally_ found that damn shoe; he'd been going on about it for years. Dean was looking forward to some peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short (sorry!) I'm having a busy week, so I should be on track for a longer one real soon :)


End file.
